


Everything is Red

by anakien



Series: Colors [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Gen, colorblind, minor description of blood, nothing graphic, who says stormtroopers aren't good shots?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: "So, I've always had a question," Ezra said, leaning backwards over Kanan's shoulder curiously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I never finished posting all of the chapters on here. There are two more after this, and then that concludes the series. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The abandoned ship they were on was dark, dusty, and dismal, and it was only lit up by the blazing blue of Ezra's lightsaber and the red blasts from the Empire. Stormtroopers were firing down the hall where the trio were around the corner. Ezra was standing right at the corner for cover, just in front of Kanan and Sabine, lightsaber at the ready. He was actively deflecting any shots heading their way that we're too close for comfort. They were both at a stalemate.

Sabine was sitting propped up against the wall, helmet beside her and face screwed up in a grimace. Kanan was kneeling in front of her, looking at the blaster wound on her arm grimly. In a twist, a Stormtrooper had a lucky break and managed to hit her in the crack between her shoulder plate and her arm guards.

"So, I've always had a question," Ezra said, leaning backwards over Kanan's shoulder curiously. He deflected a blast right over his head into the wall opposite of him. Occasionally, he glanced back to look at their progress.

"Ha! Like that's a first," Sabine grunted, rolling her eyes and extending her arm even further to Kanan to look at.

"Later, Ezra," Kanan said, shooting his Padawan a Look. He gently turned Sabine's arm and looked closely at the gaping slash underneath. "I don't think you're going to need stitches." He said to her, sitting back at her sigh of relief. "Hand me the bandages," he said.

Ezra glanced down. They were at his feet, so he complied, kicking them in their direction. Kanan unwound the roll and turned back to Ezra with his mouth opened, getting ready to ask for his next item. Ezra fumbled around with one hand to let his backpack slide off. He let it drop to the ground, never taking his eyes off the blasts. Kanan's mouth twitched up on one side fondly, and he turned back to Sabine.

"So, as I was saying..." Ezra piped up again. Sabine used her good hand drag a hand down her face, and Kanan just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Focus, Ezra! I can't deal with you injured, too!" Kanan snapped. To Sabine, his voice was a lot kinder. "We're going to have to do a rush job," Kanan said to Sabine. "I'll get Zeb to really look at it on the Ghost." He grabbed the towel and wiped up all the blood, trying to make it as clean and dry as possible. He ripped open a bacta patch with his teeth.

"Guys!" Ezra whined again.

"Can you not?" Sabine asked, obviously in pain and annoyed. She had on a very strong poker face as her arm was poked and prodded.

Ezra ignored her and continued. "So what color _is_ blood?"

"Not the time, Ezra!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra is oblivious. R&R.


End file.
